This disclosure relates to a system and method for producing a nano metal mesh using a brittle film template for lithography.
In the recent years, the growth of touch related devices and touch related applications made a huge impact in the development of transparent conductive film. Currently, the transparent conductive film market is dominated by Indium-tin-oxide (ITO) film. ITO film is widely known in the market because of its electrical conductivity, optical transparency, and ease of application when being used as a thin film. However, due to the limited supply of indium and expensive cost in production of ITO film, alternative transparent conductive films are continuously being developed. Some of the known alternatives are carbon nanotubes, graphene, and conductive polymers. However, these alternatives are still expensive, and cannot provide sufficient low resistance. The leading ITO alternative is nano metal mesh, which has the capability to provide high conductivity, and high optical transmission that is commercially competitive with ITO. Most nano metal mesh processes uses lithography, sintering, or other high defect methods. However, these methods are still costly especially when it involves high volume production. As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for producing a nano metal mesh using a brittle film.